Hunter and Vampire Volume 12: Endgame
by jacques0
Summary: With Rei's disappearance, the danger close in upon Asuka as the Hunters will soon find themselves facing an enemy unlike anything they had faced before. all the while Shinji is caught in the middle...AU VOlume 12 in the series.
1. Secrets

**Hey guys. sorry for the long wait about this Volume. It was a bitch to write**

**Enjoy**

Hunter and Vampire

Volume 12

Endgame

_Previously on Hunter and Vampire_

_Rei finally tell Asuka the reason why she was having strange feelings for her which to her surprise, Asuka accepted fully but the two decide to leave it a secret while Shinji Ikari is getting suspicious of the. Meanwhile, the mysterious organization SEELE send a retriever after Asuka to who possess the Lance of Longinus, and Gendo is in league with them. On a mission for the latter, Rei is captured by a mysterious group of people…_

Chapter Forty Six

Secrets

**Meanwhile**

Asuka and Shinji went on a date that night. Shinji had insisted and Asuka bound by her promise to Rei went. Ever since she had kissed the blue haired vampire, she had found out that her feelings for Shinji had changed considerably.

She still loved him, that much she knew but her feelings for him were closeness and the same they were when the two were still best friends.

"Asuka," Shinji's voice cut through her thoughts.

The redhead looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "You've been pretty quiet for a while."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I was just thinking."

Shinji frowned slightly.

"Are you sure?"

Asuka nodded.

Shinji leaned back into his seat, looking up at the sky. The two were seating at the park, ironically, the same park she and Rei where two nights ago, and on the same freaking bench. Asuka chuckled softly at the irony of it all.

"You know you can talk to me about anything," Shinji told her.

Asuka looked at him.

"Talk?"

"Yeah," Shinji continued, "I'm your boyfriend. You can talk to me about anything."

She smiled. This guy was just too sweet sometimes.

"Don't worry Shinji," she said, "but thank you for offerings."

_I'm sorry but the things I want to talk of are things that I can't reveal to you nor to anyone else._

Shinji gives her a smile.

"I'm your boyfriend," he said, "I'm supposed to be there for you aren't I?"

Asuka gives him a nod.

"That you are Shinji," she said.

Shinji then stood up and stretched.

"Well, we've been out here long enough," he said, "Let me drive you home."

Asuka nodded before standing up also. The two teens then started to walk toward the parking lot where Shinji's car was parked…

Then at that moment, Asuka felt a chill run through her body.

She let out slight gasp drawing Shinji's attention.

"What is it?"

But she didn't answer him too lost in her thought for Asuka recognized the feeling…she had felt it before…

"Asuka…you look pale," Shinji said, taking hold of her shoulders.

But Asuka couldn't answer him…not that she wanted to because the feeling was the same one she felt when that vampire, Elena, had attacked her and Lilly, but this one was stronger…and deadlier…

The redhead spun around, her eyes searching where it was coming from but with the crowd of peoples that were walking, it was hard to tell.

_Could it be another Vampire? _She thought.

"Asuka," Shinji half-yelled, pulling the girl's attention back to him, "What is going on?"

_Can't involve him…_

"It's nothing Shinji," she said.

He looked at her disbelievingly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just thought I was someone I know," Asuka told him with a smile.

Shinji looked like he was going to argue but he relented.

"Okay, let's get you home."

* * *

Misato was on her off night, lazing in front of the TV with a beer can in one hand, the remote in the other, her eyes glued to the screen. She looks up slightly when the door opened showing Asuka and returned her attention back to the TV.

"Had a good date?" she asked.

When the redhead didn't answer, she looks up and noticing the look on Asuka's face which caused her to seat up from her previous position

"What's up?"

"I think someone was watching me?" she said.

Misato frowned.

"Someone?"

"I think it was a vampire," Asuka said.

Misato quickly ran toward the window, peering through it as her eyes shifted color as she activated her Hunter's Sight, probably trying to locate the vampire's presence.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Asuka said, "I could feel it."

Misato turned to glance at the redhead surprise showing on her face.

"You could _feel_ him?"

Asuka nodded.

"How was that possible?"

The redhead shook her head.

"I don't really know," she said, "All I could feel directed at me is a murderous feeling."

Misato frowned slightly.

_Don't tell me…_

"Do you think it had something to do with the Lance?" she asked.

Asuka thought about it.

The Lance was a strong power of Light that had even weakened Rei before and Rei was a powerful vampire…

"Maybe," Asuka told her, "its power is all about light isn't it, the opposite force of darkness, and vampires are creatures of the night. Maybe it can feel when its opposite force is close by."

"That could be why you could feel whoever that was following you," Misato concluded.

Asuka nodded. This sounded right.

"We're going to need a plan," Misato said, "and I'll have to talk to Hikari about it when she comes back."

Asuka frowned at this.

"She left?"

"She had to contact the Monastery today," Misato told her, "She might be back tomorrow."

* * *

Hikari Hokari was seating in a compartment of the train that was going at a steady pace. She was looking at the scenery barely taking them in, since her mind was still thinking about what Asuka had told her. The girl really didn't understand what dangers vampires really pose to the world…to her. This was probably the reason why she was so surprised that the girl had chosen the vampires over her…

The door of the compartment opened, causing her to turn her head toward the new arrival. Father Louis was dressed in a suit, his hair tied back. He took the seat across her. As she observed him, Hikari noticed bags under his eyes similar to a person that had been losing sleep.

"Father Louis," she spoke, "Is everything alright?"

"Your report," he said, disregarding her concern.

Hikari gives him the folder that had been seating on her lap, looking at the man surprised. The man was akin to a father to her, and seeing him acting as such toward her, makes Hikari feel unease. She didn't like this cold reaction he had toward her.

She continues to observe as he read the report, his eyes sweeping the papers before looking up at her.

"Has there been any development with Asuka concerning the Lance?" he asked.

"Not really," Hikari answered him, "But Asuka's relationship with the bloodsuckers is getting stronger and deeper than it was back at the Monas…"

"I'm already aware of that fact;" he said curtly, "The Monastery wants you to return to Rome as soon as possible. This is an order."

"But sir, that would leave Asuka without any protection," Hikari stated, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"She have Misato don't she?" the man said looking at her evenly.

He then stood back up, and walked out of the compartment closing the door behind him, leaving Hikari to stare at his back in shock. If she had thought that something was wrong with him, now she was getting red flags in her head that he was acting…_fishy._

She decided to follow him. He wasn't acting normal and she had to find out why because the Father Louis she knew and respected did not act as cold as he just did.

**Here is the end of this chapter.**

**Re****ad and review**

**Jacques0 out.**


	2. Inside Man

**Hey enjoy.**

Chapter Forty Seven

Inside Man

The young Hunter stepped out of the train compartment she was in, and took the same direction she had seen Father Louis go. Hikari couldn't actually believe she was doing this, but her instincts were telling her something was really wrong with the man she had admired and respected.

She stopped at the corner, finding Father Louis stepping inside another compartment and swiftly closing the door behind him. That drew confused feelings from Hikari and also a few questions.

_Who are you meeting?_

She approached the compartment cautiously and came to a stop beside the compartment door window which was opened and she can hear conversation floating toward her from the inside.

"…job is done?" Father Louis was asking.

Then a voice, a woman, Hikari realized, answered him, her voice carrying a light accent she can't identify.

"Our man had already arrived in Tokyo-3," the mysterious woman was saying, "He will acquire the object soon enough. Your report?"

Hikari leaned her head toward the window. She saw Father Louis seating there, looking paler than he was when she was with him, his forehead beaded with sweat. She saw the woman's legs which were crossed and saw the top of a folder in her hands and Hikari realized that it was the very same folder she had just given the man earlier.

"A very detailed report," the woman noted.

"Yes," Father Louis agreed, "I have sent one of my best Hunters. She always accomplishes what is asked of her, I expected nothing but the best."

The woman laughed, one which makes the hair on the back of Hikari's neck stood up.

"She must be quite a talented girl," she said, "and I presume this is the reason why you've told her to _go back home_."

Father Louis paled even more.

"But her mission had been completed," he said, "Isn't that enough for her?"

"You should have eliminated her, "the woman said, her voice now deadly.

"Hunters does not kill other Hunters," Father Louis spoke, It's against our laws."

The woman chuckled.

"I presume," she said slowly, "You have done well in serving us, but you should have waited for our signal to remove the Lance from its resting place underneath the Cathedral. You've let your pride and your head to act and your impulse almost cost us everything, but I suppose this was a small drawback."

Father Louis nodded.

"From now on, your services are no longer required."

Before Father Louis could speak, something hit him in the middle of his forehead, throwing the head back, as blood spurted from the hole. The dead man falls sideway unto the chair.

Hikari let out a slight gasp seeing her mentor killed right in front of her eyes. She quickly ran off from there.

* * *

The woman looked up toward the compartment door before letting a smile rises to her lips. It would seem that little Hunter had seen what had occurred.

She pulls out a cell phone and said.

"Move on the Phase Three," she said, "Let's draw them out."

"_Of course_," another voice spoke from the other line.

Then the woman closed the phone, slipping it into her pocket. She took hold of the folder, slipping it into her coat as she pulled out a small gun, slipping it within the man's fingers. That way they will think it was suicide.

"Farewell Louis," she said, still smirking at the dead body in front of her, "You have been a real help and SEELE will prosper to new heights now that the Lance of Longinus will soon be in our grasp. "

She walked out of the compartment before closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Tokyo-3**

Shinji Ikari was lying down on his bed. An hour ago, he was enjoying a date with Asuka and next he was sure that something strange was happening with Asuka and that the girl was hiding something, what it was, he didn't know.

It was like the redhead is always on the look-out, as if she had been expected to be attacked at any minute…and tonight, Asuka's face had been so pale…and he was seen the frightened look on her face…the one she had tried to hide behind her smile.

_What had happened to you during the time you were away Asuka? _He thought, _What are you hiding from me?_

And what was the deal with Rei Ayanami?

There was something seriously strange about that albino girl, that much he knew, but how did the girl got close to Asuka so quickly? And why does he feel there is something _dangerous_ about the girl and there were those red eyes…unnaturally _crimson _eyes…like blood…

Then a noise brought him out of his thoughts, causing the young man to seat up in his bed. Shinji stayed still, listening to the silence around him.

_Could it be Dad? _He thought.

But he hadn't heard the car arriving since his room's window give out toward the driveway…so who could it be?

The noise came again, louder, as if someone had just dropped something heavy on the ground and the noise was coming from the room behind his…

_It was coming from Rei's room, _he thought.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Shinji got out of bed, putting some sandals on and walked out of his room. The hallway was completely engulfed by darkness, but Shinji knew this house like the back of his hand so he quickly make his way toward where he knew Rei's room was located.

Gulping a little, and steeling himself for what he might find on the other side of the door, he turned the handle and stepped inside the room.

It looks the same as Shinji remembers it; the only new thing was the futon that was rolled and leaning against the wall. A girl's uniform, probably Rei's, was hanging against the closet door but his attention was drawn toward something on the ground.

It was a book, a leather covered book to be precise and Shinji walked into the room to pick it up. He recognizes it instantly being the same book that he had seen Rei and Asuka looking at today at school.

He opened it expecting to see kanji, but the book wasn't even written in Japanese, and he didn't even recognize the language.

_Do Rei speak this language? _He thought.

This raises many questions about _who_ Rei really was...or if her real name was even Rei Ayanami?

Shinji put the book upon the table in the room and turned around…finding himself staring into a pair of yellow eyes.

Before he could even scream, a hand was slammed upon his throat, strangling him.

"_Aag…Grah," _Shinji let out, prying at the hand at his throat, trying desperately to pull it off but no success.

"Do not worry about dying young Human," his captor spoke, his voice like drawl, "You aren't the target…_just the bait_."

Shinji stared at him, his eyes looking into the yellowish eyes, fear running through him…then his eyes lowered and he was out like a light.

* * *

He put the unconscious Human on his shoulder and glanced around the room. A vampire lived here for a while, he can smell it and probably an old one also judging from the smell.

_Now let's draw out the holder of the Lance,_ he thought smirking.

With that, he head toward the window and jumped out into the cool night, winds dancing through his clothes.

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**What could be planned for poor Shinji?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Danger close in

**Read and enjoy**

Chapter Forty Eight

Danger Closes in…

**The next day**

Sine Asuka had already left for school, Misato was adamant to let her skip the day for her protection but Asuka had managed to convince her to let her go.

_Can't believe she managed to convince me,_ she thought.

The woman headed toward the kitchen to make herself some breakfast when she heard the front door open.

"Hikari? Is that you?"

When she didn't receive an answer, Misato head back toward the living room, finding Hikari there and she was about to speak when she notices the expression on the girl's face.

"Father Louis is dead."

Those four words caused Misato's eyes to widen slightly.

"_What?"_

"Father Louis," Hikari spoke in a solemn voice, "Is dead."

"How?"

"He was killed," Hikari said.

Misato approached her.

"Tell me everything."

She and Hikari seated down on the couch.

"I had just finished my report," Hikari started, "I noticed that he was acting strange, telling me to go back to the Monastery. I couldn't understand why…so I followed him. He met a woman in another compartment and gave her the report I made."

"Could you see the woman's face?"

Hikari shook her head.

"Just her legs," she said, "and she had an accent…I couldn't really identify it."

"So _he_ was the spy," Misato said, "I never thought it could have been him."

"I had used my Hunter's Sight Misato," Hikari said, looking at the woman, "that woman wasn't Human."

"A vampire?"

"No, she had rosy skin," Hikari told her, "but she is not human…not by miles."

"She killed Father Louis," Misato concluded.

Hikari nodded.

"All this time I've been giving him reports…he was just using me, passing information to that woman," the young Hunter murmured.

"That does explain why that organization knew the Lance wasn't…_Oh Fuck_, the Lance."

"it's what they're after," Hikari told her, "Where is Asuka?"

"I've let her go to school," Misato told her, "against my better judgment…"

Hikari stood up.

"You've _What_? Do you know what kind of danger she can be at this moment?"

The young Hunter quickly left the apartment with Misato following her.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Asuka was surprised not seeing Shinji at their usual spot. The young man always arrives before her. it was unusual that Shinji is not here yet, considering the young man always arrive in school before her.

The redhead decided to hunt down the two other 'Stooges.' If anyone is going to know where Shinji is, it would be those two boys. She found them quickly enough on the roof where she used to hang out with them.

"Hey Asuka, what brings you here?" Toji asked her, being the first one to notice her.

"Hey Toji, Kensuke," the redhead saluted.

"Sup," Kensuke said, not looking up from whatever he was doing.

Asuka had half a mind to ask him what he was doing but decided to simply ignore him.

"Any of you had seen Shinji this morning?"

Toji shook his head.

"I thought he might be late," he said, "If you're here before him that is."

Asuka gives him a glare at the comment.

"I can't never get an answer out of you without getting an insult is there?"

"I don't think that this will be possible," Toji smirked at her.

"You're really hopeless you know that?" Asuka said to him.

"I try."

Then the feeling fell on her. The same feeling that she had felt last night, causing Asuka to stiffen for a split-second before she suddenly spun herself around, stepping back to face…

"_Shinji_?"

Shinji Ikari stood there, dressed in his school uniform, a look of surprise upon his face.

"What?" he asked, "I haven't got anything on my face have I?"

Asuka looked at the boy, confusion stretching upon her face.

_I could have sworn I've felt that feeling…, _she thought.

"Asuka…are you alright?" he asked, stepping forward a little.

"How come you're late?" Toji asked him.

Shinji gave him an awkward smile.

"Kind of woke up late this morning," he said, "But do you mind if I borrow Asuka for a few minutes?"

"Hey, she is _your_ girlfriend," Toji said shrugging his shoulders.

"Of course," Shinji said, taking hold of Asuka's arm, "C'mon Asuka."

When Shinji touched her skin, the feeling came back…even stronger than earlier causing Asuka to glance around herself, looking for the source.

"C'mon Asuka," Shinji said pulling her with him.

"Class is starting soon so you guys better be in class or I'll tell the teacher you're making out in a closet," Toji called after them.

"You wouldn't_ dare_ Suzuhara…" Asuka yelled.

"Yeah, just you watch."

Shinji and Asuka were now walking down the empty school hallway in silence causing Asuka to look at him curiously. He had been acting…weird for once since whenever, he was Asuka, he would usually give her a morning kiss with a cheesy 'Hello beautiful' but now he was acting different.

"Is everything alright Shinji?"

The boy stopped walking and to Asuka's surprise, started to laugh, but it wasn't Shinji usual laugh and at the same time, the feeling returned…stronger than ever before causing Asuka to take a step back.

_Don't tell me it's coming from Shinji, _she thought.

Shinji turned his head toward her, a smirk crossing his lips, his normally brown eyes were now a yellow color with slit in them.

"Now, how about we get this going?" he said.

Asuka stared at the boy.

"Shinji…what happened to you?"

"Your concern for this pathetic sack of meat blinds you from danger," 'Shinji' said, a deadly grin growing on his lips, "Now why don't you hand over the Lance?"

_This is not Shinji, _Asuka thought, stepping back away from him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Shinji?" Asuka asked.

'Shinji' smiled.

"I won't ask again Asuka," he said, "Show me the Lance or this boy _dies_."

He had stepped toward the opened window, his yellow eyes never leaving Asuka's.

"The Lance or I will paint the ground below with this boy's blood," he said speaking softly, causing Asuka to tighten her fist.

"_Or is it that you don't care for this boy at all_?"

He was already stepping toward the emptiness behind him…

"_Wait_," Asuka yelled, seeing what he was about to do.

His eyes showed his mirth as he gazed at her.

"I'll…I'll give you the Lance," she said, "Just…Just don't hurt him."

**A deadly gamble...What are you planning Asuka?  
****Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	4. The new enemy

**Last chapter in this volume. Enjoy**

Chapter Forty Nine

The new enemy

Asuka approached the young man in front of her as a grin grew on his face. He approached her, his hand raised toward her.

"The Lance," he asked.

The Lance of Longinus materialized in Asuka's hand, as she approached him, and put it in his hand.

Then at once, the Lance glowed brightly as 'Shinji' let out a scream consisting of two voices yelling out. Then the Light of the Lance threw a dark shadow out of Shinji's body as the young man fell forward straight into Asuka's arms.

The redhead looked up at the mass of shadow that was floating in front of her with the two yellow glowing eyes.

"You may have broken the spell I had over the boy," the voice echoed around her, "But this is far from over."

Then it dispersed like smoke and the evil intent that Asuka was feeling disappeared.

_H…He's gone, _she thought, _for now._

Asuka took the fallen Lance which disappeared and the symbol on her arm glowed briefly before disappearing again. Asuka then took hold of Shinji's prone form before making way for the Infirmary.

Asuka returned toward the parking lot, her eyes roaming for the familiar blue Porsche but it was nowhere to be seen. This caused the redhead to frown a bit wondering what could have caused Rei to disappear again.

_I hope she is alright, _the redhead thought, _wherever she is._

At that moment, Misato's car entered the parking lot and Hikari was out of the vehicle before it comes to a complete stop.

"Asuka," she yelled, "Are you alright?"

"What?" the redhead repeated.

"Did someone attack you today?" Hikari asked, "Someone who knew about the Lance of Longinus?"

"Yes," Asuka answered, "Just now actually."

"How did you defeat him?" Misato asked, sounding surprised as she arrived.

"I didn't…well, I did but at the same time I didn't," Asuka said, "Does that make any sense?"

The two Hunters shook their heads.

"How about you tell us what had happened?"

Asuka did so as the trio walked back toward the car.

"A spell to control Shinji's body?" Hikari said when she was done.

"Yes," the redhead said, "The Lance was able to break it."

"How did you know it wasn't Shinji?" Misato asked.

"I didn't at first," Asuka answered her, "But…you remember those feelings I keep talking you about…those murderous feelings directed at me…except now, I could feel it all around him."

"Maybe it is because of the Lance?" Misato said.

"How so?" Hikari asked.

"Well, the Lance is supposedly Light right?" Misato said, "Maybe because it is a part of you that you could feel Dark magic when it's at work or when it's nearby."

"You're probably right," Hikari said, "But we have a well-informed enemy that not only knows about Asuka having the Lance, but where she lives and where she goes to school. Until we find out more about him, Asuka you're staying with me…at my warehouse."

That drew a confused look from Asuka.

"Since when did you have a warehouse?"

* * *

**Somewhere in Germany**

Lilly was worried.

It had been too long since Rei last called her and she knows Rei is not one to keep people waiting. She was spinning her cell in her hand debating herself as if she should call or not.

_I'm going to call her again, _the blonde vampire thought.

She snapped the phone open and dialed the number before putting it against her ear. It ran once, twice and went on ringing without answer.

_Damn it Rei, _she thought, _where are you?_

The blonde snapped the phone shut. Rei had chosen a really bad time to disappear from the face of the planet. The blue haired vampire was simply doing a job for Gendo so it shouldn't have taken her this long to finish it.

_Well only one way to be sure, _she thought.

She quickly dialed the number she was thinking of and place the phone back against her ear. She didn't have to wait long before someone picks it up.

"_Yes._"

"Gendo Ikari," Lilly said.

"_This is he."_

"My name is Elizabeth but you can call me Lilly…," she said.

"_Rei's friend," _Gendo guessed on the other line, "_Why are you calling me?"_

"You're the last person Rei spoke to before yesterday night," Lilly said, "I tried calling her but she isn't answering her phone and Rei never turn down my calls. Either Rei lost her phone or something had happened to her."

"_She probably lost her phone," _Gendo told her.

"A lost phone isn't going to stop Rei from reaching me," Lilly growled into the phone.

Gendo stayed silent for a while.

"_I will look into it."_

"Good," Lilly growled again, "make sure you do."

She then snapped the phone shut again and stepped out of the place she was in, her mind determined.

She is going back to Japan.

Misato's car pulled up in front of a large building that looked old with and a few broken windows. In other words, it looked like something put up for demolition.

"Don't look like much," Asuka said observing the building.

"They never do," Hikari said.

The trio walked inside.

"Ritsuko had been giving me updates of strange occurrences that had happened a few weeks back," Hikari continued, "Two people had visited the Cathedral and had spoken to Father Louis."

"Who?"

Hikari shrugged.

"Hell if I know, but I'm certain they were talking of…"

She suddenly froze and at the same time, the murderous feeling from before took over Asuka's form. Then, the windows all around the warehouse darkened as the air turned cold…

"W…What's going on?" Misato yelled.

"It's _him _again," Asuka said, "The one who attacked me at school."

"_I told you it was far from over," _the voice spoke, the same voice she had heard from Shinji's mouth.

Then a man appeared, before them walking out of the black smoke which formed around his body like a black cloak, his white hair dancing as his golden eyes watches the trio in front of him.

He smirk showing pointed like teeth.

"Now how about you hand over the Lance Asuka,"

"_Who the hell are you_?"

The man leaned his head sideway.

"You may call me…_Bardiel."_

**To be continued on Volume 13**

**AN: I'm sorry again it took so long to update this Volume...but i had a serious writer's block on how to continue it...but at least it's updated now...Just had to now work on the following Volume. Wish me luck XD**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


End file.
